


[fanmix] The Prince's Tale

by rose-n-reim (rosenreim)



Series: Fanmix [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Classical Music, Classical References, Drama, F/M, Gen, Other, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/pseuds/rose-n-reim
Summary: The piano retelling of Chapter 33 fromHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallowsby J.K. RowlingSubdivided by meaning from #1-8  up to #9-17. No strict plot implied, albeit some indicative plan (in Russian) is attached below.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Fanmix [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425608





	[fanmix] The Prince's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> **Download archive** : [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/5DtH3_dMvJk8W), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/12dHdHqMvJkGG), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/P_uVZFeCvLQ48)
> 
> Made for [fandom Retellings & Crossovers 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210449942.htm?oam#more12)

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ:**

1\. Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №5 Ре мажор. 04:05  
Играет Кит Джаррет

2\. Александр Скрябин. Танец op.73 №2 («Тёмное пламя»). 02:20  
Играет Владимир Фельцман

3\. Ференц Лист. Трансцендентный этюд op.139 №10 фа минор. 04:51  
Играет Николай Луганский

4\. Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №6 си минор. 05:22  
Играет Кит Джаррет

5\. Александр Скрябин. Соната №2 соль-диез минор, op.19. II. Presto. 04:05  
Играет Беатриче Рана

6\. Фридерик Шопен. Ноктюрн №9 Си мажор, op.32 №1. 04:54  
Играет Мария Жуан Пиреш

7\. Александр Скрябин. Соната ми-бемоль минор (op. posth). I. Allegro appassionato. 06:57  
Играет Майкл Понти

8\. Фридерик Шопен. Ноктюрн №14 фа-диез минор, op.48 №2. 07:35  
Играет Владимир Фельцман

9\. Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №7 Ля мажор. 03:11  
Играет Кит Джаррет

10\. Сергей Рахманинов. Музыкальный момент op.16 №4 ми минор. 02:54  
Играет Николай Луганский

11\. Сергей Рахманинов. Этюд-картина op.39 №5 ми-бемоль минор. Appassionato. 05:31  
Играет Владимир Овчинников

12\. Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №12 соль-диез минор. 06:52  
Играет Кит Джаррет

13\. Сергей Рахманинов. Этюд-картина op.39 №6 ля минор. Allegro. 02:46  
Играет Владимир Овчинников

14\. Александр Скрябин. Этюд op.8 №4 Си мажор. 02:10  
Играет Пирс Лейн

15\. Ференц Лист. Трансцендентный этюд op.139 №6 соль минор («Видение»). 06:05  
Играет Клаудио Аррау

16\. Людвиг ван Бетховен. Соната №32 до минор, op.111. I. Maestoso - Allegro con brio ed appassionato. 09:44  
Играет Мари Кодама

17\. Фридерик Шопен. Этюд op.25 №12 до минор. 02:35  
Играет Николай Луганский  


_**Примерный, схематичный и совсем не обязательный план**  
(На случай, если ход музыкальных событий покажется неясным)_

1\. Паучий тупик, у ручья. Конец 1960-х. Северус и Лили.  
_Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №5 Ре мажор. 04:05  
Играет Кит Джаррет_

  
2\. Хогвартс. Северус ‒ студент Слизерина. 1971 и позже.  
_Александр Скрябин. Танец op.73 №2 («Тёмное пламя»). 02:20  
Играет Владимир Фельцман_

  
3\. 1975 - 1976. Северус, Лили и Мародёры.  
_Ференц Лист. Трансцендентный этюд op.139 №10 фа минор. 04:51  
Играет Николай Луганский_

  
4\. «Ты выбрал свой путь, я ‒ свой». 1976 - 1978  
_Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №6 си минор. 05:22  
Играет Кит Джаррет_

  
5\. Август 1981, вершина неизвестного холма. Альбус Дамблдор и Северус Снейп.  
«Я пришёл с предостережением… нет, с просьбой…»  
_Александр Скрябин. Соната №2 соль-диез минор, op.19. II. Presto. 04:05  
Играет Беатриче Рана_

  
6\. Годрикова лощина, 31 октября 1981.  
_Фридерик Шопен. Ноктюрн №9 Си мажор, op.32 №1. 04:54  
Играет Мария Жуан Пиреш_

  
7\. Кабинет Дамблдора, ноябрь 1981.  
_Александр Скрябин. Соната ми-бемоль минор (op. posth). I. Allegro appassionato. 06:57  
Играет Майкл Понти_

  
8\. Хогвартс или Хогсмит, а впрочем, не имеет большого значения. Между 1981 и 1992.  
_Фридерик Шопен. Ноктюрн №14 фа-диез минор, op.48 №2. 07:35  
Играет Владимир Фельцман_

  
9\. Хогвартс, сентябрь 1992. «Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость»  
_Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №7 Ля мажор. 03:11  
Играет Кит Джаррет_

  
10\. Между 1992 и 1995.  
_Сергей Рахманинов. Музыкальный момент op.16 №4 ми минор. 02:54  
Играет Николай Луганский_

  
11\. 24 июня 1995 и позже. Меж двух огней.  
_Сергей Рахманинов. Этюд-картина op.39 №5 ми-бемоль минор. Appassionato. 05:31  
Играет Владимир Овчинников_

  
12\. Кабинет Дамблдора. 1996-97 учебный год.  
_Дмитрий Шостакович. Прелюдия и фуга №12 соль-диез минор. 06:52  
Играет Кит Джаррет_

  
13\. Астрономическая башня. Хижина Хагрида. 30 июня 1997.  
_Сергей Рахманинов. Этюд-картина op.39 №6 ля минор. Allegro. 02:46  
Играет Владимир Овчинников_

  
14\. Дом на площади Гриммо, 12. Октябрь 1997. «С любовью, Лили»  
_Александр Скрябин. Этюд op.8 №4 Си мажор. 02:10  
Играет Пирс Лейн_

  
15\. Королевский лес Дин. Январь 1998.  
_Ференц Лист. Трансцендентный этюд op.139 №6 соль минор («Видение»). 06:05  
Играет Клаудиу Аррау_

  
16\. Хогвартс. 1-2 мая 1998.  
_Людвиг ван Бетховен. Соната №32 до минор, op.111. I. Maestoso - Allegro con brio ed appassionato. 09:44  
Играет Мари Кодама_

  
17\. Визжащая хижина, 2 мая 1998.  
_Фридерик Шопен. Этюд op.25 №12 до минор. 02:35_  
Играет Николай Луганский

**Author's Note:**

> The cover work combines two pieces of art: _The Abbey in the Oakwood (Abtei im Eichwald)_ by Caspar David Friedrich and _Portrait of Franz Liszt_ by Ary Scheffer.


End file.
